Rosalie et ses reves
by Rosebleu
Summary: alors voici ma fanfiction 1ere j esper que sa va vou plair
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait 4 ans qu' Emmett était parti en me laissant toute seul. Les minutes, les jours, les semaines, les mois et les années passaient et ma douleur n avait pas diminuée. Ma raison d être était partie et n était pas revenue . J étais enfermer dans ma chambre, je pleurais mon amoure famille avait tout fait pour m aidée mais rien a de ces 4 années nous avions déménagé 1 fois et aujourd'hui nous allions repartir. A ce moment la quelqu'un toqua a la porte:-Entrez-Rose ?-oui-Carlisle demande ci il doit t inscrire au lacée. me dit Edward-oui, je pence que je vais reprendre les cours-ok, je vais lui il mon courage a deux mains je me mis a ranger mais affaire dans des cartons. Jasper m aida a charger la voiture et je ressenti un nuage de réconfort qui ne fit pas venions de nous installer quand Carlisle nous annonça qu'il était l heure d allé aux cours. Le chemin me sembla d Alice, Jasper, Edward je sorti de la Volvo. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l accueille sous les regards des humains pour allez chercher nos emplois du temps. J avais les cours du matin avec mes frères et ma sœur et les deux cours de l après midi seul. Mon premier cour j étais avec Alice suivi d Edward et le reste de la matinée avec Jasper, ce qui m aida a matinée se termina et nous nous dirigeâmes ver la cafétéria, ou nous retrouvâmes Alice et Edward a une des tables du fond.20miinutes venaient de passées quand j aperçus un groupe de vampires de l autre coter de la cafétéria.-Vous avez vus ? -oui je me demande qui c est ?Ce fut a ce moment la que je reconnus le garçon. J eu un choque et Jasper fut oblige de me retenir pour ne pas que je tombe. Le garçon ce trouvait-être EmmettLe cour suivent je découvris que j était avec la jeune fille qui était avec Emmett. Dés que je posait mon regard sur elle je ressentait de la colère et comme par asaret elle se mit a mes cotés a notre premier cour de l après midi. Par plaisirs je découvris que s était la sœur d Emmett. La colère s était apaisée, elle s appelait Bella et elle m informa que son frère avait le même cour que moi aprè je rentra dans la classe. Comme prévu il était la ,je me mis accoté de lui pour pouvoir lui parler. Il était plonge dans ses penser et ne m avait pas remarquée.-Bonjour Emmett ! lui dis je décontractée. Il se retourna et me fixa.-Rosalie ?!-Oui c est moi. confirmais-je-Je... Il ne sut pas terminer sa phrase. Je l avais prit par le bras et le tirait vair la sortie du cour, le prof n était pas encor arrive et je savais que nos camarades ne diraient sorti il me prit dans ses bras de fer. Si j aurais pus pleurer je l aurais fais. En me lâchant il me regarda et me demanda:-Comment tu vas ?-Beaucoup mieux quand tu est répondis-je-Je...-Ne dis rien, je ne te veux pas tu c est;-Je me sent coupable. Je le regarda-Tu ne dois pas se n est pas de ta faute! la colère était revenue il ne devait pas se sentir coupable sa me mettait ore de moi-Si j aurais du...-ARRET avais-je crier il me regardais désarçonner je pris sa tête entre mes mains-Se n est pas toi mais Chelsea elle t a contrôler pour rétrécir notre famille. Le souvenir de cette garce rouvrir le trou de mon cœur. Il dut le voir car il me prit dans ses bras.-Je suis désolé. Et il déposa un baiser sur mon front je l entendis sangloter dans mes cheveux.-Tout vas bien le principale c est qu'on soit ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

J attendais mes frères et sœur a la voiture Emmett était déjà parti et il m avait promis de venir me voir cette nuit la.-Tu rêve Rose !je fis un bon d un mètre Jasper m avais fais peur. Et comme il le disais je rêvais-Oui et tu ma fais peur ! lui repondige-Je l avais remarquer me mis a rire-Pas touche! avais hurler une vois derrière nous-S est mon mari ! dit Alice pour me faire enrager-Oui mais pas pour longtemps ! lui repondige en rentrent dans son petit jeux ,elle me tira la venions d arriver chez nous la soirée me paru durer une éternité. Enfin arriva l heure du rende vous. En arrivent je le vis sur un arbre. Je couru dans ses avions passer la nuit dans les bras de l un et de l autre a parler de tout et de rienEsmé était contente que le sourire m était revenu mais elle ne s avais pas pour quoi.-Alice, je peux te parler ?-Oui bien sur-Si tu voilai Emmett tu ferai quoi ?-Je le prendrais dans mes bras-...-Pour quoi tu me demande sa ?-Pour rien...-Je vois que tu me cache des choses-J ai revu Emmett et on est rester ensemble toute la nuit...avouai je-Mais ses super !!!! Alice s était mise a sauter sur place comme un petit lutin. Nous repartîmes vers les garç partions tous au licéeLa matinée passa très lentement. Je le vis dans le parc ,je me mise a courir vers lui. Lui sauta au cou et l embrasa avec passion et désir. Nous partîmes vers l accueil pour changer nos emplois du temps pour passer nos journées ensemble.-Tu devrais dire pour nous au reste de la famille-Alice le s est pour nous mais si tu veux que je le dis aux autre je le ferais pour toi-Merci mon amour. Nous rentames sous un arbre du parc moi dans ses bras ses rien faireUn mois venait de passer et tout le monde était au courent pour les deux new couples Cullen .Edward sortait avec Bella et moi avec matin alors que je rangeais mes livres je vis Emmett a la fenêtre de ma chambre .Je ne fus pas surprise car il avait la manie de rentrer par la. Il avança ver moi me prit dans ses bras de fer et si délicat et m embrasa en me relâchent il ce mit a genoux.-Rosalie Liliane Hal Cullen voulez vous me faire l honneur de devenir ma femme. Sous le choc il me fallu le temps de réagir-OUI!!! et je lui sauta au coup. J était si heureuse. Il m enfila une bague au doit. Regardant ma main je la vis, elle était en argent incruster de diamants. Je ne pus me retenir de le dire a tout le monde. Je mettais ma bag en évidence pour montre au p'tites conase qu'elle n avait aucune chance avec MON EMMETT. Leur têtes me faisais bien rire. Bien fais .-Rose !-Quoi ?-Arrête-Arrêté quoi ?-Tu est pas très sympathique avec ses pauvres filles -Quoi !!!! TA RIEN A ME DIR BELLA. Je me mit debout et partie en rage .De quoi elle se mêlait celle la .Elle vient de se faire une ennemie et en plus sa belle sœur c est bon pour sa pomme. J entendis des pats derrière moi.-Tu me veux quoi encore ?-Etre avec toi mon amoure-Ho je suis désoler de m être énerver contre toi ?J ai cru que s était BELLA ....-J avais comprisJe me blottie dans ses bras le visage cacher dans son torce si dure mais si confortable on aurai dis que la forme de mon corps. y avait été sculpter comme dans de le pierre.-Je t aime-Moi aussi je t aime ! me dit il avec tendresse et sorti ma tête de son torse et enfonça mon regarde dans le sien-Merci ! lui dis je avec un grand sourire et la je me mit a sangloter-Sa ne vas pas ? me demanda mon âme sœur avec panique-Si je suis tellement heureuse


	3. Chapter 3

Je n avais toujours pas pardonné a Bella et n en avais pas l intention. J était une fille très rancunière et je ne pardonnais très rarement. Quand nous sommes rentré à la maison pour la fin des cours notre mère avait remarquer qu'il y avait un problème.-Que se passe t il ? me demanda Esmé dans la cuisine.-Bella m à agresser a la caféterie donc je me suis énervé sur elle ...-Ho non !-Et si ! Et je partie encor plus énervée qu'avant. Je dus passe par le salon où ce trouvait toute la bande -Emmett ! Tu viens dans notre chambre. Lui demandais-je-J arrive mon amour Je fis s emblent de monter les escaliers et retiens ma respiration pour que ma famille ne puisse m entendre -Elle me fait encor la tête celle-là ! Sérieux elle pouce la, je n ai jamais vus sa ! Dit Emmett comment tu fais pour la supportée ?- Comment oses-tu dires des choses aussi immondes ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je vis Emmett être en coller sur une personne de sa famille. Il venait de se lever et je vis qu'il se retint de lui donner une gifle. Il ne voulait pas en venir aux mains. Et sans réfléchir je sorti de ma cachette et me mit devant mon fiancé dés qu'il me vit il se calma.-Vien on y va - Tu a raisons !-Vas-y je te rejoins -Ok J attendis qu'il soit monté pour parler. Je regardais les escaliers d un coup je me refourni vers la peste.-TOI JE TE JURE TU VAS LE REGRAITER !!!!!! et je partit rejoindre mon amour dans notre chambre. J avais bien l intention de me venger très méchamment contre « Elle ». Il valait mieux pour elle de ne rien faire sinon elle le regrettera fortement c est moi qui vous le dit ! Sortent de mes pesées j ouvris la porte de la chambre et je vis Esmé qui s occupait d Emmett.-Je vais partir -Merci maman. Lui dis je quand elle passa a coter de moi.-De rien ma belle. Me dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Je s avais que voir ses enfants malheureux la rendait malheureuse -Sa vas aller maman tu vas voir ! Elle sortie. Et moi je me dirigea vers ma raison de vivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

-Mon amour...Il releva la tête-Je suis désolé...-Tu n a pas t excuser. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C est elle qui est venue nous chercher misère. Un éclaire passa dans les yeux de mon Emmett, je n avais jamais vus ce regard. Il regardait le vide avec colère et je vis une envie de vengeance que je n avais jamais vue. Je compris qu'il me défendra contre n importe qui même sa famille.-Emmett calme toi !!! Il se reprit.-Quoi ?-Tu me fais peur comme sa !-Ho pardon mon amour je ne voulais pas.-Ce n ai pas grave. Et je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur. Occupons nous de notre mariage !-Bonne idée !-C est normal ! Lui dis je avec un sourire nargueur bien a moi-Pour quoi ? Me demanda mon fiancé en jouent dans mon petit jeux-C est moi qui l ai eux !! Et il se mit à rire comme jamais et je sus que tout le monde l avais entendu car en bas j entendais ma famille rire de bonheur et a mon tour je ris !-Bon reprenons nous nous avons du boulot pour le mariage !! En se reprennent il me regarda gravement -Tu a raison !!-J ai toujours raison !! Et sur ce nous nous mirent au préparatifs du mariage.

Un mini mini chapitre dzl ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Le jour J était arrivé Emmett était partit le jour avent avec nos frères pour son enterrement de vie de garçon. Moi j avais passé la nuit avec Alice Esmé et même Bella était la mais je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux. j était heureuse de la voire dans cette êta, au moins je savais qu'elle ne nous fera plus rien pour un bon moment. Mais pour le moment Alice me préparait pour mon mariage. J était dans sa sale de bain. -Tu n a pas l air bien !-Si sa vas j ai peur s est normal ! Et je te fais remarquer que tu étais comme moi pour ton mariage !-Oui tu a raison. Tu es ma sœur Rose alors c est normal que j ai peur pour toi !-Oh Alice !! J étais debout dans ses bras. S est paroles m avaient tellement de bien. JTD Alice promet moi de ne jamais me laisser !-Je te le promets ma Rose ! Maintenant assise que je termine ! Quelque heures plus tard Alice partait me chercher ma robe de et Bella étaient les demoiselles d honneurs. J avais été obligé de prendre Bella pour Esmé.Edward était le pianiste. Je l avais choisi car il était le meilleur pianiste de la famille juste devant moi mais il a eu plus de temps pour appendre que moi. -Voici ta robe-Merci Alice-Mais de rien ! Bon je te laisse mettre ta robe et je reviens dans dix minutes -OkEt elle partit en sautent comme un petit lutin. Sa me fis sourire. En deux secondes j était prête. Je me regardais dans le miroir.-Je vois que tu es prête !-Oui ! Il est quelle heure ?-Sa vas commencer -Merci Alice. Bella arrive -Je sais !Mes deux demoiselle d honneur était vêtue d une robe rose pale et chacune avais un bouque de rose de couleur claire Alice avais les cheveux lice et Bella elle avait les cheveux boucler. Je pouvais entendre les invités s installés. -Il est l heure ! La peur l emporta sur moi ...**

**Je tremblais de tout mon corps. J étais sur que si mon cœur pouvait encor battre, il battrait a 100 a l heure. Mon père me regardais surpris de me voir dans un telle êta.-Rose tu es sur que sa va ?-Sa va aller je vais me reprendre.-De tout façon tu n a pas le choix! Répliqua AliceJe la regardais de ce regard qui faisait peur a tout le monde.-Sa va aller que je vous dit !! Et en effet tout était revenu a son êta de dépars. La musique commença. Je vi Bella partir en 1ere suivie d Alice qui sautais encor comme un lutin. Mon heure arrivait et j était prête a rejoindre mon futur mari. J avançais au rythme de la musique qui devenais trop lente a mon gout. D un coup le rythme accéléra et je su qu' Edward avait lut dans mes pensées et je me promis de lui dire merci a la fin de la cérémonie. A la dernière ligne droite avant d arriver au bras de mon chère et tendre. Le tapi défila sous mes pieds avant que je ne m en aperçoive. J étais aux bras de mon grand amour dans ma rob blanche le sourire aux lèvres. J étais heureuse d être la en ce moment. Je n écoutais pas les paroles du pasteur , je ne voyais que par Emmett. Je l entendis dire oui et je sus que s était a mon tour de lui dire oui. Je me concentra sur les paroles du pasteur.-Oui !!!-Vous pouvez embraser la mariée Mon mari s approcha de moi et nos lèvres se soudière. Nous nous séparâmes pour nous joindre a nos invités qui nous attendaient. Ma famille nous rejoignit les premiers, Esmé s approcha la première, me prit dans ses bras.- Félicitation ma chérie !-Merci mamanSe fus au tour de Carlisle de nous féliciter suivi du reste de la famille. Nos cousins de Denali les suivi.-Félicitation mes chéris !! Vous m avez manquer.-Toi aussi Carmen!! Et je la pris dans mes bras de marbre. Apres être passer dans les bras de tout le monde nous ouvrâmes la dance. Nous étions sur la piste de dance et les couples se mir a danser autour de nous.-Je t aime ma Rose ! J aimais comme il insistai sur le « ma »-Je t aime aussi mon amoure. J insistai sur le « mon » comme il l avait fais avec le « ma ». J approcha mes lèvres des siennes l embrasa de tout mon amour. La soirée passa vite, il était déjà l heure de partir vers notre lune de miel. **


End file.
